percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Twenty of Doom
The twentieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Trachius, Post-Battle: Part Five The sea monster that Rune was talking about on the way to Ferrorum attacked Garfield in the water. CHAPTER TWENTY OF DOOM "Roy!" Roy turned his head away from Noatak to see Caitlyn running toward him. "With all due respect, what's wrong?" "There's trouble on the island," Caitlyn said. "Two guys named Louis and Jack. They've been attacking the place for a while and stealing iron. I don't know why they're doing it, but I know Rune and Aqua are trying to get them out of here, plus a guy named Rod. I told them we'd meet up with them." "With all due respect..." Roy began. "You say one of them was named Jack? I think I may have seen them. I helped them catch a particularly fast horse a few seconds ago." "A few seconds? Then they should be close. Which way did they go?" Roy pointed, and they started running in that direction. They'd run about a quarter of a mile by the time Roy stopped. "With all due respect, they could have turned anywhere along the path. We have no leads." Then they saw an explosion a few feet away. "Rune," they both said at once. Then they turned to where the explosion came from and ran up to it. When they arrived, they saw a small building made of solid iron, with a big hole in the side. The two men, Louis and Jack, stood in front of the hole, the horse standing beside them. "Hey Roy! Hey Caitlyn!" a familiar voice called from inside. Rune. "More demigods?" a red-haired girl also inside asked. "With all due respect, I'm actually a legacy," Roy said. "Specifically a grandson of Hermes. Caitlyn however is a daughter of Athena." "Hey, it's that girl who tried to pick a fight with us back in town," Louis said. "And the man who helped us catch Arion," Jack added. The horse gave a "herere" of recognition of its name. "You've been terrorizing Ferrorum for too long," Caitlyn said. "You've been stealing massive amounts of iron, threatening shopkeepers, and trapping people in nightmares to stop them from doing anything about it. But now there's six of us and only three of you." Arion gave an upset snort at being associated with these two. "You're done with senseless attacks," Rod summarized. Louis laughed. "Senseless? You don't get it, do you? Jack here is a son of Vulcan, god of alchemy. He can turn iron into gold. Fun fact: Arion eats gold. The stuff we got from Ferrorum is enough to support the fastest horse in the world for the entirety of the revolution." "Revolution?" Aqua echoed. "Yes," Louis said. "The revolution... against the gods." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Nineteen of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Twenty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 8 May 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Does the sea monster from Trachius: Post Battle count? Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page